


Slipping into the night... love

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Friends With Benefits, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Stiles - centric, They love each other so much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Y en la noche, en la noche eran amantes, eran pasión, eran miedo y dolor.Pero en aquel momento, mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, el que sentía miedo era él.Miedo de que esto se estaba acabando, miedo a que él ya no solo quería ser algo así.Miedo a perder lo que aún no tenía.





	Slipping into the night... love

**Author's Note:**

> "#31DiasConTuOtpDiciembre del grupo en Facebook Slash, cartoons y otros BL. 
> 
> Utilice la canción Love like this de Kodaline.

Estaba acostado en la cama, dándole su espalda a la persona el otro lado.

Estaba nervioso, eso lo admitía.

Esa noche había algo diferente en el ambiente, ya no solo la típica esencia y pasión que caracterizaba todos sus encuentros.

En ese momento los ojos multicolor tenían una melancolía en ellos, una mirada perdida, un dolor como no había visto antes.

Y los toques habían sido muy diferentes, tan diferentes, en vez de mordidas hechas en los momentos más apasionados habían suaves labios paseándose por su piel, en vez  sucias palabras, ahora solo habían susurros de cariño, promesas.

Había dulzura en vez de pasión.

Suavidad en vez de dureza.

Y por momentos casi llegaba a creer que justo en eso momentos, con Derek sobre él, podía ver reflejado en aquella mirada los pensamientos que se insinuaban en su mente cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con el mayor.

Pero por eso mismo estaba aterrorizado.

No estaba seguro de cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para él.

Cuando dejo de ser solo sexo casual.

O si en algún momento lo fue, si realmente solo pensaba en aquella relación como eso, y no como una oportunidad para estar más cerca de aquella intrincada persona que era Derek Hale.

Porque desde un primer momento el alfa le llamo la atención.

Con su mirada poderosa, pero tan cansada.

Como si cargara con el peso mismo del mundo.

Como si no hubiera nada que hacer para poder ayudarlo, para poder salvarlo.

Como si necesitara de una persona que estuviera ahí, solo que estuviera ahí, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Así que por eso decidió darle la espalda.

Eso evitaría el dolor de verlo levantarse de la cama, de tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que acababa d hacer.

Hacía fue desde el principio.

Y así sería hasta el final.

Sintió como el peso a su lado se movía.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, tal vez si lo hacía aquel doloroso latir en su corazón se detendría, entraría en calma. Evitaría que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

Apretó la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos con fuerza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar así.

Pero lo haría.

Lo haría hasta que no fuera necesario.

Hasta que Derek encontrara a la persona con la que debía de estar.

Aquella que lo podía sacar del mundo obscuro en el que vivía.

Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como un fuerte brazo pasaba sobre su cadera, atrayéndolo a un cálido cuerpo, pegándolos pecho contra espalda. Podía sentir como su respiración se iba sincronizando con la de su compañero de cama.

La calma se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué Derek seguía ahí?

¿Por qué no se había ido?

¿Por qué insistía en tener contacto físico con él?

Eso nunca había sucedido antes, no existían precedentes de tal acción.

Y a pesar de eso, se encontraba relajándose contra el cálido pecho que estaba a su espalda. Contando el tiempo en respiraciones en vez de minutos, ahogándose poco a poco con el calor que su compañero emitía.

Estaba bastante seguro que si lo intentaba tal vez podía quedarse dormido.

Dejo escapar un bostezo, y como consecuencia escucho una suave risa a su espalda, y sintió como la mano en su cadera apretaba más su agarre.

-Stiles – su nombre susurrado como una plegaría, como si tan solo decirlo le diera fuerza a la persona que lo hacía.

No volteo.

No tenía fuerza para hacerlo.

En todo el tiempo que hicieron eso, Derek jamás le hablo.

Solo llegaba, tomaba lo que tenía que ofrecer, y se iba.

No se necesitaban palabras y gestos suaves en una relación como la de ellos.

-Stiles, quiero que terminemos esto –

Se tenso de inmediato.

Llevaba tiempo esperando esas palabras.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Derek encontraría la persona indicada para él, encontraría a quien lo haría feliz, a quien lo mantendría fuera de problemas.

A quien le daría el mundo entero.

Así que simplemente se quedo callado, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sabía que Derek lo notaria.

-Stiles ¿puedes voltear a verme? – no entendía porque debería de hacerlo.

No había razón.

Así que se quedó tercamente de lado, aun con el brazo del mayor enredado en su cadera. Si, ya iba siendo tiempo que todo eso acabara.

Fueron casi tres años.

Tres años de sexo duro, enojado, y doloroso en ocasiones.

De silencios cargados de intenciones ocultas, de palabras con doble significado y de poder conocer el cuerpo del otro mejor que nadie.

-Stiles – y de nuevo con su nombre, esa noche Derek supero la cantidad de veces que lo había dicho cuando se encontraban en situaciones como esas –Stiles, por favor, voltea a verme – y las palabras seguían sonando como una plegaria. Como un ruego.

Pero él estaba tan asustado.

Sabía que si sus miradas se encontraban en esos momentos, los que sabía eran sus últimos momentos juntos de esa manera no iba a poder soportarlo.

E iba a gritarle a la cara lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cuanto deseaba poder ser esa persona que estuviera ahí para él. Que pudiera salvarlo de la obscuridad.

Pero no lo era.

Y nunca lo sería.

No importaba que tanto lo intentara.

Así que hundió su rostro en la almohada, y dejo que su cuerpo se tensara un poco, en espera del momento en que las ultimas palabras fueran dichas.

En espera de que aquel calor desapareciera de su espalda.

A los pocos segundos… eso sucedió.

El calor que hasta el momento lo mantenía relajado, tranquilo, y hasta feliz desapareció de su espalda.

Enterró más la cara en su almohada.

No quería escuchar nada más.

No quería saber nada más del mundo.

Sin embargo, parecía que el universo aun no había acabado con él.

De repente, un par de manos estaban sosteniendo las suyas, obligándolo a soltar la almohada, de un momento a otro se encontraba de espaldas contra el colchón, con Derek sobre él, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores a esa.

Pero, como ya había dicho, aquella noche parecía ser diferente.

Lo que había en los ojos del mayor no era hambre, no era lujuria, no era ninguna de esas cosas que vio anteriormente en ellos.

Todas aquellas emociones no podían estar más lejos de lo que en aquel momento se reflejaba en los ojos del alfa.

Había tristeza, esperanza, miedo, y debajo de todo eso lo que parecía ser una pizca de esperanza.

-Stiles, quiero que terminemos con esto – repitió de nuevo.

Y él no lo pudo soportar más.

-No –

-¿Qué? –

-No, no vamos a terminar con esto, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, demasiado tiempo invertido, demasiadas cosas hechas, no podemos terminar con esto –

-Stiles… -

-No, me niego a hacerlo, me niego a terminar esto, me niego a… - y su voz se rompió.

No sabía porque, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera en ese momento. Aunque las palabras que estuvo a punto de decir colgaban pesadamente en el aire.

_Perderte._

Y de nuevo aquella mirada se presentó en los ojos del alfa.

Tan suave, tan dulce.

Y Stiles no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo tratar con eso.

-Stiles, quiero  que terminemos con esto – repitió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no dejo que Stiles le volteara la cara, o que hablara, o que dijera cualquier cosa – quiero que terminemos con esta forma de hacer las cosas, que terminemos con el dolor, con la perdida, con la soledad que parece comernos cada vez que nos separamos –

Tomo de nuevo las manos del menor entre las suyas, son suavidad, llevándolas a sus labios.

-quiero que terminemos de fingir que separarnos no nos duele, quiero dejar de fingir que irme al terminar es lo que mas deseo, dejar de fingir que no deseo besarte, abrazarte, pegarte a mi cuerpo y marcarte como si me pertenecieras – con cada nueva palabra sus labios se iban moviendo.

A los brazos, los hombros, el cuello.

Hasta que en algún momento, llegaron a estar a pocos milímetros de sus propios labios.

Y él no sabía que pensar, que decir, que sentir.

Todo aquello que siempre había deseado se presentaba ante él en una bandeja de plata.

Era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

-Es lo más largo que te he escuchado decir – susurro, su cerebro no lo dejaba procesar otra cosa.

Así que simplemente hizo lo único que le pareció lógico en aquel momento.

No sabía cuánto duraría eso.

No sabía si aquel salto al vacío merecería la pena.

O si ambos estaban hechos para un para siempre.

Pero ese primer beso le supo a libertad, a amor, y a una promesa.

Si, tal vez ese amor que sentía no duraría para siempre, pero no le importaba.

No le importaba para nada.

 


End file.
